Especial de Halloween-Alma de Muggle
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces en casa de Draco, termina mal... muy mal...


_HOLA! aquí estoy de nuevo con un especial de Halloween, propuesto por el grupo de Facebook "**Dramiones, un mundo paralelo" **debo decir que esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo (es del año 2008) y ha sido modificada para pertenecer al mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste y sin más que decir que **TODOS los personajes de este os son de exclusiva creación de JK Rowling. La trama es ABSOLUTAMENTE MÍA así que di NO AL PLAGIO! pide permiso y da crédito por ello **_

_**ahora si, a leer ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Especial de Halloween-Alma de Muggle<strong>

**[Conversación telefónica]**

**Draco: **==_== ¿bueno?

**Blaise: **. ¡rucio!, préstanos tu casa

**D:** ¬¬ ¿para qué?

**B:** ^^ hoy es Halloween! Hagamos una fiesta

**D:** *w* ¿party?... ¿con wisky de fuego y todo?

**B:** *o* ¡Obvio!

**Ginny**: ¬¬ nada de alcohol

**B:** . no te metas pelirroja

**D:** XD pasaste la noche con Mini Weasley?  
><strong>B:<strong> ¬¬ que te importa... ¿prestas tu casa o no?

**D:** claro...nos vemos a la noche a las 11

B: dale...chao

**[Fin de la conversación]**

La noche estaba bastante brumosa ese 31 de octubre del año 2014. Las vacaciones de Halloween habían caído como anillo al dedo ese Séptimo año y todos los amigos querían celebrar su último Halloween de escolares como corresponde.

**[Int. Grimmauld place 12-habitación Suki]**

-¬¬ que no Harry-dijo Suki acostada en su cama leyendo una revista (en la portada estaba un cartel de Harry Potter)-ya te he dicho que esos son juegos de niños…y te ves ridículo-dijo la morena al ver al muchacho vestido de Julio Cesar

-¡ay! ¡Vamos amor! Será divertido *o*… se mi Cleopatra *w*

-¬¬ ¿qué crees que soy?... ¿una niña chica? ¿Ridícula?.. ¡No Potter!-dijo la muchacha cuando el moreno se tiraba encima de ella. Quedaron frente a frente. Harry le robó un dulce beso

-vamos preciosa *beso*… será divertido*beso*... lo prometo

-u.ú…Esta bien…pero...¬¬ ponte ropa normal- se te ve todo y no quiero que te andes exhibiendo… me recuerdas a Zabini.

-TOT*cara de Harry*

**[Int. De la madriguera-Escalera]**

- ¡apúrate Ron!-gritó Ginny desde el living vestida de Gatuvela mientras que Blaise a su lado, vestía como Batman

-^^ apúrate "cuñao'"

-¡ME VUELVES A DECIR ESO ZABINI Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO!-gritó Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras vestido de Aladino y Pansy bajaba tras el vestida de Jazmín.

-*o* se ven preciosos-dijo Molly, la madre de los Pelirrojos sacando fotos

- ¡mi alma! ¡Devuélvame mi alma!-gritó Pansy ocultando su cara en el torso desnudo de su novio.

-^^ ya, ya alaraca, baja-dijo Ron hacinado que su novia bajara.

-¿y a dónde irán?-preguntó Molly

-^^ a casa de Draco-dijo Ron sonriendo

-*o* ¡habrá fiesta!-dijo Ginny elevando los brazos

-¬¬ tu aun eres muy pequeña-dijo Blaise- a las 11 nos venimos-sentenció

Ginny miró el reloj

-o.o 10:30-murmuró- ¡Zabini maldito no me hagas esto!- lloro la muchacha mientras el moreno reía

**[Int. Casa Lovegood]**

El timbre sonó y Xenophilius Lovegood fue a abrir

-^^ hola Theo, ¿cómo estás?-dijo el hombre con acento extraño

-^^ muy bien señor Lovegood.

-¬¬ que te he dicho…-reclamó mientras lo dejaba pasar

-^^! Tio Xeno-dijo Theo algo avergonzado.

-^o^ mucho mejor-dijo el hombre- O.o de qué vienes disfrazado-preguntó al ver a Theodore Nott de una forma peculiar. Con una jardinera azul, una camisa de rayas rojas, y una boina azul

-^^ de pepón-dijo el muchacho sonriéndole al hombre de cabellos canos.

-*w* ¡que tierno!-dijo Xenophilius abrasando al muchacho, cosa que hizo poner tenso al misántropo de Hogwarts.

-¿Y Lunita?-preguntó el castaño más tranquilo

-tu novia está en la sala

Theo entró a la sala. En un asiento, una muñeca gigante estaba sentada (más o menos de 1 metro)...los cachetes rojos y con pecas. Los labios rojos y un vestido de muchos colores.

-*o* ¡que pepona mas hermosa!-dijo Theo acercándose y tomándola entre sus brazos

-que bueno que te agrade…guapo-dijo una vos...la pepona lo miraba con cara extraña-=D *cara de la pepona*

- kya!-gritó el castaño tirando a la pepona al sillón

-o.o ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Luna apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina vestida igual que la pepona-tienes algunos toporotanus revoloteándote

-qué es eso…-preguntó Theo aún asustado.

-suelen aparecer cuando cosas paranormales ocurren…

- ¡la pepona está viva Lunita!-dijo Theo haciendo referencia a los toporo…como se llamen de luna

-¬o¬ vamos Luna-dijo acercándose y robándole un fugas beso en tono de saludo-no bromees, es un juguete

- ¡no bromeo Theo!-dijo alejándose-¡está viva!

Luna se acercó al muñeco y lo tomó entre sus brazos

-u.ú mira, mira-dijo Luna moviendo la muñeca

-=D *cara de la pepona*

-o.ó tal vez fue mi imaginación ^^! he estado bajo mucha presión-se dijo Theo

-¬¬ si...mucha presión-se burló la rubia-^^ vamos señor pepón

-^^ si señora pepona

-^o^ ¡NOS VAMOS!-Gritaron ambos saliendo de la casa.

**[Int. Malfoy Manor]**

-*w* ¡ya todo está listo!-dijo Draco vestido de príncipe Erik de la Sirenita- pronto todos morirán de miedo jojojo

-¬¬ ¿qué tramas Lobo?-preguntó Hermione vestida de la sirenita, versión princesa.

-*w* la mejor noche de brujas de nuestras vidas Minou-dijo Draco abrazando a su novia

-quedó bonita ¿cierto?-preguntó Hermione al ver la casa decorada… con muchas telas de arañas y calabazas, la casa parecía una verdadera casa embrujada. Hermione prendió velas y apagó las luces... Draco la tomó por la cintura

- que romántico-dijo Draco sexymente-podríamos suspender la fiesta y...quedarnos a hacernos cariño un rato, ¿no crees?

-mmm...oferta tentadora-dijo Hermione besando a Draco-pero…-el timbre sonó- ^^! Llegaron-dijo la castaña soltándose-anda a abrir que es tu casa

-==_== malditos inoportunos… los regañaré-murmuró Draco caminando a abrir la puerta.

-*o* ¡Suki te ves hermosa!- dijo Hermione mientras que la muchacha entraba vestida de Cleopatra

-ù/ú el cara rajada me obligo.../ ¡sin cariños por una semana!-sentenció la muchacha

.-TTOTT ¡no!-dijo Harry abrasando a la muchacha

-^^ hola-dijeron Pansy y Ginny en la puerta-¿llegamos a tiempo?

-^^ ¡claro que sí!-dijo Draco-solo faltan Fred, George, Abbott, Longbottom, Theo y Luna

- ¡¿cómo traes esa muñeca?!-se escuchaba el reproche de Theo tras los chicos

-¬¬ no seas miedica Luna-alegaba Luna- además es parte de mi disfraz

-*o* ¡pepones!- dijo Ginny abrasando a Luna y a Theo.

-^^ hola...llegamos-dijo la tranquila Luna con sus ojos celestes soñadores

-. ¡ese muñeco está vivo!-alegó Theo endemoniado.

-¬¬ mira-dijo Luna entrando algo molesta- voy a dejar a la pepona aquí…al lado del teléfono-dijo dejándola en dicho lugar-^^ te portas bien Thelu

- mas encima le pones nuestros nombres TOT ¡mala persona!

-¬¬...^^ Hola niñas-dijo Luna entrando

-^^ hola

- los extrañé!-dijo Zabini abrazando a los muchachos

-no alegues Zabini, nos vimos ayer en el expreso-alegó Draco riendo.

-igual…extrañé a mi gente

La noche comenzó… Fred y George llegaron vestidos de Jue y Touya de Sakura card Captor respectivamente, mientras que Nevil llego vestido de príncipe y Hannah Abbott de princesa

-^^ hola chicas

-*o* Hannah te ves hermosa

-*o* lo se, lo se^^

-cómo puedes andar así por la calle-alegó Zabini mirando a Nevil… Este lo miró y parpadeó extrañado

-y tú como andas vestido de Batman? No te viene

-lo dices porque soy negro, ¿verdad?-dijo Zabini molesto

- XD *cara de todos*

Ya era media noche, y las campanas del cementerio resonaban por el lugar… las luces estaban prendidas, a pesar de las velas, pero…

- waaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron todos cuando la luz se fue. Las luces de la chimenea y las velas mantenían la tensión

-¬u¬ esto es obra de… "la mujer sin cabeza"-dijo Draco-es que esto antes era un convento-comenzó el platino mientras todos estaban a la luz de la chimenea encendida-y un día…cambiando el cortinaje, ¡paf!-los chicos pegaron un salto-el fierro le cortó la cabeza

-¬¬ eso es ilógico-dijo Hermione

-¬¬ es cierto-apoyo Ginny-donde se cuelgan las cortinas tiene que ser un fierro liso, y eso no pudo cortar la cabeza de una mujer UuU

- Mini Weasley le quitas la emoción al relato-regaño Draco

- ó.ò o sea... ¿era mentira?-preguntó Luna aliviada

-¬¬ si-dijo Draco

- ¡que bueno!-dijo la muchacha algo asustada

-¿_quieren una historia de verdad?_-se escuchó una voz

- ¡es la voz de la pepona!-dijo Theo

-¬¬ ¿y sigues con eso?-preguntó Luna

-O~o que... ¿que pepona?-preguntó Suki

-. es que cuando fui a buscar a Luna para venir aquí, vi una pepona en su sillón y cuando la tome me hablo y tenia cara mala!-dijo Theo alterado

-O~o ¿Qué cara?-preguntó Pansy

-=D *cara de Theo imitando la cara de la pepona*

- *cara de todos menos Luna*

-¬¬ Por favor theo… la pepona está en el teléfono-dijo la muchacha caminando hacia la mesa. Al regresar.

-O.O||| *cara de Luna*

-O.Ò ¿que pasó amiga?-preguntó Pansy preocupada

-O.O|| ¿quien… saco a la pepona del teléfono?

-¬¬ Luna, no juegues-dijo Ginny eso es imposible...los muñecos no pueden caminar

-_eso crees… Gatuvela... ¿qué tal si te convierto en gato? a ver si le crees a Lovegood_-y diciendo esto Ginevra Weasley resplandeció y fue convertido en un gato negro

- ¡KYA!-dijeron todos mientras Ginny se subía a una repisa

-. Ginevra Weasley baja de ahí-decía Fred tratando de bajarla

- vámonos de aquí!-dijo George tratándole abrir la puerta-O.ó que demo…

-¿_así que no quieres escuchar mi historia?-_dijo la voz-_entonces te convertirás...en angel-_dijo haciendo que Fred comenzara a convulsionar

-¡Fred!-gritó George corriendo hacia su gemelo quien yacía muerto en el piso-¡Fred no! ¡Contesta!

-_bien...comencemos la historia...érase una ves, una muñeca de trapo que fue hechizada por una malvada mujer, solo para poder vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño...pues...la muñeca mató a la malvada mujer y vagó de casa en casa, matando a sus dueños...y...con ustedes no será la excepción_

- ¡demonios!-gritó Luna-¡yo arrendé el traje, no eres mía!

-_o.o ¿a si?-_preguntó la muñeca_-cielos, lo siento...^^! Creo que cometí un error-_y diciendo esto las luces se prendieron

-·u· ¿te iras?-preguntó inocente Theo

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente

-_estas loco, era una Boma...a ver ¿con quién sigo?_

Los muchachos gritaron y corrieron. Draco, Hermione, George, Ron y Pansy, al segundo piso, mientras que Blaise (quien llevaba a Ginny entre sus brazos), Luna, Theo, Suki, Hannah y Harry fueron al patio.

-o.o esperen-dijo Hannah -¡Neville!-gritó corriendo a la casa, pero fue detenido por Theo

- ¡ya lo perdimos! Corre por tu vida si es que la aprecias

-. ¡mi vida no es nada sin Neville!-dijo Hannah corriendo hacia la casa…

En el interior de la casa, Neville estaba decidida a encontrar a aquella muñeca

-Luna dijo que venía con el traje, quiere decir que esta vestida como ella

-_y acertaste, cosa hermosa-_dijo la voz, apareciendo en un sillón-hola...soy Sanjes, mucho gusto.

-muñeca del demonio-dijo Neville apretando la garganta de la muñeca-voy a...

-tranquilo cariño-dijo Sanjes tranquilamente-esté es el principio- en ese momento, la muñeca comenzó a incendiarse junto con Neville Longbottom

-¡Neville!-gritó Hannah

-¡Vete Hannah!-gritó Neville mientras se incendiaba... Hannah corrió llorando hacia sus amigos.

En el segundo piso en la habitación de Draco…

- me da mas miedo estar aquí-dijo Pansy abrasada a Ron quien la abrazaba con fuerza

-tranquila mi niña-dijo Ron-no te pasará nada si estas conmigo

-o.o ¿y Hermione?-preguntó Draco

-_jujuju_-se escuchó desde afuera

- ¡kya!-gritaron todos

-¡_George!_-llamó La castaña

-¡¿Hermione?! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡aquí afuera! Ven por favor

George los mantuvo serenos. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero solo encontró…

-jujuju-era la muñeca con un cuchillo el cual fue enterrado en el pecho del pelirrojo mayor. Hermione estaba al final del pasillo

-¡George! –gritó ann desesperada mientras la muñeca corría por el lugar…George yacía muerto.

En el patio.

-Aquí hay una reja, vamos-dijo Theo

Entraron a aquella propiedad atrás de la casa del platino

-O.O un...un...-tartamudeó Suki

-O.O cementerio-completo Harry

- ¡Lobo hijo de la gran verga! ¿Cómo no nos dice esto?-reprocho Harry al aire

- puto y la #€ç·$%

-^^ ya relájense-dijo Theo-vamos...más miedo hay que tenerle a los vivos que a los Muertos-dijo el muchacho caminando entre las tumbas.

-o.o ¿me llamaban? preguntó una voz...Neville

-O.O *cara de Hannah*

-^^ ¡Neville, amigo! ¡Te libraste de esta!-dijo Theo acechándose,

-si…-dijo Neville… clavándole un cuchillo en el estómago

-¡Theo! –gritó Luna

-..Retiro lo dicho-dijo Theo antes de caer muerto en el pasó

- ¡vámonos!-dijo Harry corriendo junto a la mano de Suki por el cementerio siendo seguidas por Neville.

Del segundo piso se escuchaban los gritos de terror y agonía de los muchachos.

-Vámonos de aquí-lloraba desesperada Pansy en brazos de Ron, el cual no dejaba de ver a su hermano muerto en el piso

-vamos-dijo Draco tomando a Hermione de los brazos para que se pusiera de pie.

Caminaron al 1º piso...había que ver alguna forma para matar a aquella cosa.

-tengo una idea-dijo hermione

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el 1º piso... ahí, en la mesa del teléfono, los esperaba Sanjes.

-¿quieres contarnos una historia no?..Pues hazlo-pidió la castaña.

-o.o ¿de verdad?—preguntó la muñeca- *o* claro

La muñeca contó historias de terror a los muchachos hasta las 3 de la mañana… Pansy estaba algo mareada

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Ron por lo bajo

-me…me siento mal-dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos

-¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN!-dijo la muñeca tirando un rayo color esmeralda a Pansy, dejándola sin vida.

-¡Pansy!-gritó Ron abrasándola.

-¡y tu tampoco!-dijo Sanjes haciendo lo mismo con Ron, dejándolos tirados en el piso, abrazado a su novia

-y ya que solo son dos y mi tarea se ha completado...terminaré de contarle la historia-dijo Sanjes a Hermione y a Draco quienes estaban abrasados-y entornes, la muchacha que seguía enamorada del muchacho, lo abrasó y… se murió-dijo suspirando. Hermione comenzó a desesperarse. No podía respirar y luego de unos segundos, calló muerta entre los brazos del platino

-¿Minou?... ¡Hermione!-gritó desesperado el platino con su novia muerta entre sus brazos

-Y ahora te toca a ti.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

[…]

El teléfono comenzó a sonar

**[Conversación telefónica]**

**Draco: **==_== bueno

**Blaise: **. ¡rucio!, préstanos tu casa

**Draco:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**[Fin~]**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! espero Reviews para continuar con mis trabajos... un beso y muchas gracias a Sukita ficcion por interpretar hoy a la novia de Harry y a Luna Lunática, por ser buena onda y hacerme la portada... gracias ToT<strong>

**v**

**Reviews aquí**


End file.
